


Red Eyes

by NiceSpice



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceSpice/pseuds/NiceSpice
Summary: A little oneshot I felt like writing about my character Kinara Rysto. I might write a second part, who knows XDMay you walk in the light of the crystal! -NiceSpice





	Red Eyes

_ “You’ve got red eyes just like mine!” _

The memory filled G’raha’s mind when he saw her, Kinara, the same as she always was. The Viera of his dreams. Never again did he think he would see her again in his waking life, much less able to save her. And yet there she was, sitting in his study, reading his books. He cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence. She looked up startled, her red eyes wide.

“O-Oh, Exarch! I was just…”

“Reading my books again.”

He did his best to sound stern, but hearing her soft voice crumbled away his charade. Kinara blushed, setting the book down with the rest. Playing with the cuff of her sleeve and refusing to meet his gaze under his hood, her ears lowered a fraction. Gods above how he wanted to touch them once more. To cup her face in his hands and kiss her hard. But he wouldn’t. Not now.

“G’raha?”

He snapped from his thoughts, looking down at her once more.

“Yes?”

Kinara fidgeted anxiously, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down. A small smile touched the corner of his mouth. Some things never change.

“Could you...sit with me?”

Her question caught him off guard, but it wasn’t an unpleasant request. G’raha cast his eyes back towards the closed door of his study knowing full-well that no one was expected for a few bells at least. Just as Kinara appeared crestfallen he’d sigh.

“If that is your wish.”

Her face lit up as he approached, sitting next to her on the mass of pillows she had insisted on bringing into the Tower. He wasn’t sure as to why she wanted them here but he allowed it nonetheless. 

“Could you take off your hood?”

Now this request caused him to flush. He wanted to ask why, to figure out her motives. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so when he saw her earnest, innocent expression. Wordlessly he pushed back his hood, his ears flicking in their newfound freedom. Kinara’s face lit up in a smile.

“Your eyes are just like mine still.” She sounded happy. But when he met her gaze he saw how her eyes glistened with tears.

“Kinara?” Concern laced his tone as she furiously rubbed at her eyes.

“I-I’m okay!” Her protest didn’t support her stutter. G’raha frowned. What was upsetting her so? He reached out with his still flesh hand, wiping her tears. Kinara froze, staring at him with wide eyes. That was when he realized what he had done. 

His cheeks flushed red as he looked away, mumbling an apology. How dare he take advantage of this. Kinara stared at him silently, timidly reaching out with her hands to cup his face. G’raha froze, his own eyes widening in surprise.

“...Please forgive my one selfish wish.” Her voice was soft, gentle as always. Before he could respond she pushed forward, pressing her lips to his.

G’raha’s ears shot straight up in shock, his hands gripping her arms. Kinara lingered, reluctant to pull away quite yet. However they parted, breathless, and she drew her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them. G’raha’s mind refused to work for a few seconds before he rasped, “How long have you wanted to do that?”

“For you? A hundred years.”

Her reply made him chuckle softly until she leant her body to his, her head resting on his shoulder. He tensed slightly, looking down over her. Her red eyes were closed, her ears twitching oh so slightly in her anxiousness.

“Kinara?”

He murmured her name, shifting to tilt her chin up. Her face scrunched up as she refused to open her eyes. She was scared, he realized a bit delayed. His brows knit together in worry. Did he do something wrong? Kinara’s lashes were still wet from her tears and G’raha couldn’t help himself. He allowed himself to dip down to capture her lips with his, tracing his thumb over her cheek.

The sound that escaped Kinara was a mixture of surprise and happiness, and she returned the kiss fervently. G’raha groaned low against her lips, pulling her closer to him.

“I’ve waited a hundred years to kiss you.” He murmured, barely parting from her. Their breath mingled and he could feel her quick breaths against his lips.

“Maybe...Maybe we should make sure you get all that you’ve waited for, then.” Kinara whispered, her hands folding into his robes. G’raha blinked a few times before smirking.

“I’d like that, Kinara.”


End file.
